Walkthrough:The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker/Portal-Kombat/Part IV
A Visit to Pawprint Isle Although your destination is marked out on the Sea Chart, there is an island along the way that you can stop at, and there are a couple of things you can do in the waters around it as well. This is Pawprint Isle, an atoll famous for its ChuChu population. Before you set foot on the island, talk to the group of divers who search for treasure around here. This is the Salvage Corp. and they'll hand you Treasure Chart #34 (3/41) if you talk to their leader. He's the one who sits apart from the other three. On Pawprint Isle, there are a couple of things you can do for now. Use jump attacks with your sword to get on top of the small rock heads on this island. The smaller one will reveal a few Rupees, and the other one will reveal a rare Blue ChuChu enemy! As soon as you see its blue form appear, target it and slice it twice to kill it! Otherwise, it will become electrified (takes 1/2 of a heart if you're hit) and you'll only be able to defeat it by lobbing rocks at it, if there are any to be found. For defeating it, you get the special Blue Chu Jelly #1 for your Spoils Bag! That's right, we're going to keep track of all the Blue Chu Jelly we come across! Once a Blue ChuChu drops this, it will never drop a bit of it again. You'll have to find a different one to get more jelly. There's something special once you get 15 drops, but that will take some time. Cut some of the grass around the big white dome and you'll find a crawlspace that leads into the dome. Inside, there's a hole for you to drop down. It leads to a winding cavern of grass. You'll encounter seven Red ChuChus as you progress, easy enemies that only do 1/4 of a heart worth of damage. It takes but a single hit to defeat one. Clear them out of the way and they may leave behind Red Chu Jelly, a common form of Chu Jelly. At the end of the path you can open the treasure chest for Piece of Heart #4! You now have 4 Hearts! Leave the cave and sail away from the island. Be sure to stop at the sea platform to the north. Climb up the ladder and defeat the Pink Bokoblins there to get a treasure chest with a Red Rupee. If you're running low on bait for some weird reason, stop by Beedle's Shop Ship as well before moving on to your next destination. Dragon Roost Island Upon drawing near to the island, the King of Red Lions will point out that you've reached your destination. This huge mountain is known as Dragon Roost Island because the great dragon Valoo sits at the top. Somewhere on this island, the King of Red Lions wants you to find something called Din's Pearl. Before you go, he gives you the Wind Waker, a baton that can apparently borrow the power of the Gods. That should be helpful, right? He shows you how to use it- it's really quite simple. To use three notes, do not move the control stick. To use four or six notes, hold the control stick left or right. While keeping the amount of notes you want to play, just hold the C stick in a certain direction to use a certain note. As it is right now, your Wind Waker can do next to nothing. Walk through the tunnel to the small island that has an archway on it. This is the Wind Shrine, but it seems to have taken quite a beating. Even one of the stone tablets has shattered. Check the left tablet and copy the melody that is written there: UP, LEFT, RIGHT. You'll learn the Wind's Requiem. After you conduct it, the frog-like deity Zephos will suddenly appear to congratulate you on your newfound power- controlling which direction the wind will blow in! He also tells you that he's got a brother, Cyclos, who roams the world seeking to take out his anger on mortals due to the disrepair his tablet has fallen into. As he flies high into the sky, you can actually view him for a short time through your Telescope. Now that you know a little bit about the Wind Waker and what it can do, it's time to start making your way up to Valoo to find that pearl. There are various boulders blocking the paths around here, but if you pluck one of the Bomb Fruits from a Bomb Flower nearby, you can use its explosive blast to level those boulders in an instant. Just stay clear of the blast or you'll take a little bit of damage. You can throw bombs with (A) or just set them down anywhere with ®. You'll find plenty of Rupees inside the boulders you break. At one point, you'll come to a broken bridge. Don't worry- there's a ledge above that you can sidle across. Eventually, you'll be able to release a set of two blocks onto a short plateau. If you grab the lower block and pull it out from under the higher one, they'll form a shortcut that allows you to get through this area quickly from now on. Head past the Red Postbox and through the tunnel- you'll meet Quill the Postman, who backed you up on Outset Island! He says his people will be willing to help in any way that they can, so follow him up the ledge and into the Mail Center. Mail Center Upon entering, you're greeted with a new problem. Valoo has become angry, and will no longer let anybody approach him. This means that the young Rito, the race of birds/humans that live on this island, won't be able to get a scale from Valoo and earn their wings. Scouts are being sent out to search for the cause of the problem, and it doesn't seem like there's much you can do right now. Regardless, the Rito Chieftain asks you to speak with his son, Komali, who has apparently lost his confidence recently and is afraid of visiting Valoo. Quill, being the helpful postman that he is, hands you a new item: the Delivery Bag! This is your last bag, and it basically carries everything else that doesn't belong in a Bait Bag or Spoils Bag. Fortunately, you're given a chance to use it immediately. Head up the stairs and into one of the rooms. Talk to the girl here, Medli, and she'll hand you the Father's Letter to give to Komali. In addition, she asks you to meet her again later, in secret. Don't forget it! With the letter in hand, go back downstairs and follow the hallway that leads to a wooden door. Open it up, and hand the letter to Prince Komali. He'll reject his father's efforts, but you'll notice he's carrying Din's Pearl with him. Unfortunately, he's not just going to hand it to you. You've got to calm down Valoo for him to listen to you. Before you go to meet Medli, why not check out the upstairs counter? There's a mail-sorting minigame to play here for relatively easy Rupees. The key to winning easily every time is to take your time and throw in a letter ONLY when it is on the correct spot. If you keep missing, you'll always be too slow. There are six different slots arranged across two horizontal lines and three vertical lines. The ones in the center are easier to miss, because you can't just tilt the Control Stick into a specific corner. For the two in the middle, you have to be precise. Keep winning successive times until he tells you to sort 25 or more letters. Now you'll have to be fairly quick- you have precisely 1.2 seconds to sort each letter, so keep a steady aim and only fire when you're sure to hit your correct target. Practice enough, and not only will you get a big Rupee payoff, but a new character will arrive on the scene. To meet this new character, leave the Mail Center and then come back. It's Baito, a part-time worker. Do the legendary 25 letter sort (or more) for him again, and he'll hand you his Note to Mom! Umm... great! Take this outside to the red postbox and send it away (you'll have more than enough to pay for the measly Rupee fee.) With that sidequest out of the way, you should go back through the Mail Center and enter the hallway on the ground floor that leads to an area you haven't seen before. Enter the Dragon This new area of the island looks like it's seen better days. There's something not quite right about the wind here... run past the patch of wilted Bomb Flowers and jump down into the ditch. Medli has been waiting here for you. She'll tell you that she's going to go up to Dragon Roost herself to talk with Valoo, having learned some of his language from her teacher, Komali's Grandmother. But she can't reach the other side of the ditch without your help. To help her across, pick her up and stand on top of the small rock pedestal nearby. Wait for the wind to blow towards the post on the other side of the ditch. You can judge which way the wind is blowing by paying close attention to the direction of all the ash and soot in the air. Alternatively, play the Wind's Requiem and direct it towards the post. Once the wind is in the right position, toss Medli at the post! If done correctly, she'll soar and make a smooth landing. If you mistime the throw, she'll smack into the wall and you'll have to try again. After you succeed, she'll head onwards to Valoo. As a parting gift, she throws down an Empty Bottle! As basic as this item might seem, it is among one of the most useful items you'll get! Why not try using this new item right away? This ditch used to hold a spring, but a boulder here has clearly plugged it up. Still, there's a bit of water leaking out in a puddle. Bottle this water and then climb up the ladder to the Bomb Flowers. Sprinkle some water on them to freshen them up. When they're healthy again, toss the Bomb Fruit over the railing and towards that big boulder! If you do it right, there will be a loud SMACK as the boulder's ruin immediately gives way to a powerful blast of water from beneath. The water will fill up the entire ditch, making it so that you can swim across to the other side and follow Medli's path! Unfortunately, just as soon as it seems you've got past the obstacle, there's another one in your path... and this time it's made of damaging lava. Don't get burnt in it or you'll have to try again, in addition to taking some annoying damage. To cross this short lava blockade, use the nearby Bomb Flowers' Bomb Fruits by tossing them into the green jars mounted onto the statues here. If an explosion goes off successfully inside, the statue will topple over, giving you a path across the lava. Lower the first statue, then go back for a Bomb Fruit. Hop onto the lowered statue and toss this Bomb Fruit into the second green jar. This fallen statue will complete the path. Follow this path into the dark opening ahead. Get ready to take on the first dungeon: Dragon Roost Cavern. Dragon Roost Cavern What's a dungeon, you ask? Well, a true dungeon is a big area that has its own unique music, lots of puzzles, monsters and doors to open, an item that you acquire while playing through it, and then a creature that requires the use of that item to defeat it at the end. They are mainstays in the classic Zelda formula. Dragon Roost Cavern is the easiest of the lot, but you can't be careless or you'll get burned badly. The first room is a short room which seems to be a dead end... but those three statues against the back of the wall look familiar somehow. Get up close and you'll see that the base of each statue is formed from a moveable block like the ones you used to make the shortcut to the Mail Center. Grab the one on the far left from the front, and pull it back towards you. Then go in the gap that you made behind the statue, and pull the middle one into that gap. Once you've done that, you'll have opened a small space to walk through behind the middle statue. Go through and you'll be in a cavernous chamber filled with pots. It's watched over by two Blue Bokoblins holding Boko Sticks on fire, serving as torches. Defeat the pair of them, then grab a lit torch and use it to light the unlit torches on the left side of the room. Doing so will make a treasure chest appear. Open it up to get a Small Key. This key will only work on a door in this dungeon. Most of the dungeons you'll find will have at least one Small Key. Break the many pots in this room for Rupees, Hearts or other various items if you need them. Then, use the Small Key on the locked door here to enter a much bigger room. Directly ahead, a wooden post blocks your way. The wood is weak, and you can break through it by throwing pots or rocks, or just slashing it. It opens up to a huge chamber of fire that stretches upwards. This is the dungeon's central chamber, and will be referred to a such from now on. At the bottom of the chamber is a big pit of fiery lava, so don't fall in. It's also very volatile lava, with occasional columns of fire that burst from it. They can reach quite high, so make sure that when you are jumping across platforms you aren't blasted by lava. There's another locked door if you keep going to your left, so it's time to search for another Small Key. Start on the path to it by hopping along the trail located on the left side of the room, somewhat near the locked door. At one point, you'll have to drop down onto a lower platform. Pull the block out of the wall here and climb up on top of it. Then you can use it to jump to the next platform. The path will lead to a bridge now. Don't slash too many ropes, or the bridge will collapse. There are also a couple of annoying Keese, bats that fly around, then hover near you before biting for very minor damage. They are small targets, and attacking them recklessly will probably end up with you falling into the fire below. Ignore them, and turn your attention to the Bomb Flower nearby. Pluck the Bomb Fruit, and use it to blast open the boulder ahead. It'll reveal another door. It leads to a small room with a small lava pit that splits it at the center. To get across, pick up the jars with a water droplet symbol on them and toss the jars into the lava. Each jar's water will form a temporary solidified magma platform. You can use these magma platforms to open the treasure chest on the left to get the Dungeon Map and get to the other side of the room. Over here, there's a ladder to climb up to the door. Let go about halfway up, because there's a trap with a Red ChuChu that jumps at the top of the ladder. You can defeat the enemy afterwards for Red Chu Jelly, or you can ignore it. You can also break one of the pots on top of the shelves here for a Joy Pendant. Open the next door once you're ready. This hallway is blockaded by tougher wooden barriers that you can't just break through. Approach one of them, and Blue Bokoblin wielding a machete will break through it for you. Defeat it and take its weapon. Use it to break the other wooden barriers open. In one of the sections of the hallway, there will be a few Red ChuChus to defeat. Search around here for a treasure chest- it has the Small Key that you need! Open the door here to return to the central chamber. Category:Walkthroughs